


Everything Nice

by Lumalalu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Male Character, i feel bad bc this is pretty damn short but also!!!!!!! i !!!! like it!!!!!!!! so!!!!!!!!!, ig felix could be trans too but it wasnt intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumalalu/pseuds/Lumalalu
Summary: Felix is always looking at Dimitri.-prompt: analingus or cunnilingus i do not care. please just let Felix lovingly eat Dimitri out
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Everything Nice

Felix is always looking at Dimitri. There was a time, years ago, when he could not stand the sight of him, when Dimitri filled him with fear and disgust and resentment and worry. There was a time when Felix could not name what Dimitri did to him. Felix had not wanted to see Dimitri for a very long time. But these days, Felix finds himself looking, and looking, and looking.  
  
He’s not looking right now, though, since he’s got his face buried in Dimitri’s cunt. Dimitri is looking, Felix doesn’t even have to check - he knows Dimitri now, the way he used to know him, the way he’s come to know him again. Dimitri is probably staring down at Felix, eye wide and face fever red, a hand over his mouth and the other pulling Felix’s hair back, out of his face.  
  
He likes looking at Felix, too. And Felix would never admit it, but the knowledge of that makes Felix warm. Makes him… happy. Felix gives a determined suck at his swollen lips, fingers twitching against Dimitri’s hipbone. Dimitri grabs harder, pushing Felix’s face against him, canting his hips in a silent demand he likely doesn’t even realize he’s making. Felix doesn’t mind, and he’d never speak of it. It would make him stop, and Felix…  
  
There’s a lot to say, on this issue, and he wishes that there wasn’t. It’s embarrassing, to have something like _this_ mean so much to him. Stupid, too, but Dimitri so rarely lets himself be spoiled, so rarely takes what he wants. It is difficult to coax him here, it is _frustrating_ , and it’s worth it every time, of course. Felix likes Dimitri best when - well, always, but he is especially fond of the Dimitri that accepts the gentleness Felix can offer.  
  
It feels good, to be sweet to someone. To be sweet to Dimitri.  
  
If Felix were more honest, he’d admit that he got off on it. A bit. The bitter taste, the softness of his skin, and Dimitri’s strong thighs and his big heavy hand tight in Felix’s hair, leading him in... it’s good, and if Felix is leaking in his smallclothes, that’s between him and the Goddess.  
  
Dimitri’s whine is low in his throat, and Felix presses his tongue to his entrance, shuddering a bit at the wetness gathered there, circling slow and languid. Dimitri squirms, twists, rises, and Felix follows him instead of holding him still. His hand leaves Felix to muffle a loud cry.  
  
Felix wants to look at him. It would be simple, to just look. It’s still a bit embarrassing.  
  
When he finally manages to lift his eyes, he finds Dimitri is not watching anymore. His head is thrown back, the long line of his throat flush and shining with sweat, small curls of hair stuck to it. Dimitri is biting at his knuckles, messy, saliva coating the reddened skin. Felix fixates on the points of his canines digging in. The sight of him makes Felix’s entire stomach swoop dangerously, and he _wants_.  
  
Felix ducks down and sucks hard on Dimitri’s clit, grinding two fingers into him, far rougher than he means to be. An apology sticks in his throat, humming, and Dimitri spasms and wails in response, drips down Felix’s wrist. Of course, Felix doesn’t let up. There are spots he hasn’t touched, sounds he hasn’t heard.  
  
Felix could do this for hours, he sometimes thinks. He gets lost in it, hardly aware of his own body, save for the parts that can feel and hear and see Dimitri. It is satisfying, in some deep intrinsic way, to... to _serve_. He wonders how long Dimitri would let him stay here, wonders how long he could work his mouth before the ache got to him.  
  
When Felix withdraws, the air cools the mess on his face, and he’s distracted by the way his spit still connects them. Dimitri is lax against the bed, blushing down his body, his chest rising with slowing breaths.  
  
“Dima,” he taps Dimitri’s thigh.  
  
Dimitri makes a thin noise. It’s a better response than some Felix has gotten in the past. He smiles wryly, dips his head down again.  
  
He wasn’t told to stop, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt originally going to post this here but i changed my mind! hi! hello!


End file.
